THE SON OF NEPTUNE 3
by foreverLoading
Summary: sorry the chapters are short but i had heaps of wrighters block but i will try to update it's called son of neptune 3 because the files  i had pre writtin it on stuffed up and it's rated t cause i'm paranoid but i'll try my best *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) th storys chapters are short i'll try my best but please review this my first book i'll continue if i get reviews and ideas for my quest and prophecie i think you wil enjoy and hope u do cya soon oh and how do i create new chapters for my story i don't know i'm only new**

**THE SON OF NEPTUNE**

**Chapter1**

**Percy**

Today was the perfect day tommorow I'm going to propose to annabeth I kissed annabeth good night and left for my cabin when I entered I saw hera she said "I'm sorry Percy but it's necessary"

"wait what do you mean by 'it's necessary'"asked percy but before percy can ask again hera hits him in his achillies spot and knoks him percy awakes he's in the middle of a forest clearing with a burnt out house on the edge a wolf walks up to him percy pulls out his ball point pen when he uncaps it turns into a 3meter long sword called riptide the wolf halts then continues it then speaks it says"do not beafraid demigod my name is lupa I am the roman counter part of the centaur you call chiron but we are a sperate soul I wil tell you what you have to do you have to make it to sandiago and there you will find your destiny goodbye fornow I wil see you at your destination"

"wait don't leave I don't know which way sandiago is and I need to get back to camp half-blood annabeth needs me I was gonna propose to her today"percy yells but lupa has already left "ungratefull mut ungratefull hera"percy mutter then theres a loud boom and right next to him is a 10 meter crater

"fine I'll move! But you owe me hera and if anything happens to annabeth I'll blame you!" shouts percy

Percy then starts towards his destination.

When percy has left the forest behind he finds that it's now night so he sets up camp when he falls asleep he gets the weirdst dream for 1 thing he's in the anthena cabin annabeths lying on her bunk crying then posiden and hera appear hera looking upset about what she did she then walks over to annabeth and trys to comfort her without knowing percy yells at the top of his voice "get away from havn't you caused her enough grief allready"

Hera turns around looking furiose that percy dared yell at her but percy didn't care he was angry at her then athena appears beside percy looking just as furiose as percy about why she dare sepperate her daughter from the one she loved when percy was going to propse to her then athena yells I told you not to do thid to him"

Then percy realizes something "wait I dropped the ring box when you knoked me out did any of you guys get it?" the gods suddenly looked grave posiden spoke up and broke the silence"um…no well we forgot to me and athena vissited the cabin and couldn't find it so we think annabeth has it" percy went to annabeth to see if she was hloding it there it was clutched tight in her hand as if it were her heart Percy's heart dropped when he saw it "wait can you guys make me vissible so I can ask her to marry me when I get back the three gods looked grave and shook their heads percy was even more furiose then before he then yelld this is all your faault hera!" at this annabeth looked over at ercy confused as if she heard percy "percy is that you?" aphrodite appears with a smile on her face everybody looks at her confusethen aphrodite say"what we can't make him vissible but we can let her here you now ask the question percy"

Percy then says "yes annabeth it is me but I'm invissible you can only hear me but you see the box in your hand well today I was going to propose to you and if you look inside you will see the ring so annabeth will you marry me?"

Annabeths eyes widen in surprise she yels "yes yes yes"


	2. missing

**(A/N)ok sorry it took so long to update but yea please don't stop reading and continue to review please !**

Chapter2

Annabeth

Annabeth woke up the next morning felling great untill she walked into percys cabin and found him gone blood on the floor and his bed not slept in she knew imidietly that percy was in trouble. She gose to run out the door but she notices a small box one that might carry a ring so curiousely she opens it and gasps inside was the most butifull ring she could ever think of inside the ring it said 'for annabeth' she runs outside tears streaming down her face people watched but she didn't care she was to joyful and sad cause she knew who it was from and what it was for it was a wedding ring from percy. She wasn't moving from her bed not untill her percy was back. Later that night when annabeth was still in bed crying it gets weird for 1 because hera gives her vision saying that if she wen't to the grand canyon she would find a guy with one shoe and he would be the awnser to her problem then she thinks she's hearing things because she hears percy's voice asking her to mary him but she can't see him only hear him because aphrodite made it so but the seaweed brain thinks I'll say no but istead I yelled yes but then his voice disappears and the gods appear my mom hera aphrodite and posiden all looking sad but I was glad because I knew percy still remembered me and that I was percy's fiancé but if percy isn't there I'm going to breakdown but I know who made him dissapear hera "why did you do it" I yelled at hera I'm not sure which Olympian was more surprised posiden hera aphrodite or athena hera recovered from her shock first she was looking furiouse "because it was nececary to save the world and how dare you yell at the queen of the gods" she yelled back then athena spoke up "how dare you yell at my daughter she has done nothing wrong she only upset cause you took her boyfriend" athena yelled at hera annabeth blushed at the term boyfriend and the fact that her mother was sticking up for her hera looked even more furiouse then before since athena was standing against her before hera left she said "at least I didn't take his memory" this left annabeth confused finally she asked "what did she mean by that" the gods all looked nervouse finaly posiden spoke "we can't tell you that sorry" annabeth wasn't satisfied by this awnser but before she could ask more the gods dissapered in a flash of light.

**Percy's POV**

When percy woke up he heard a raw he knew very well the minoutor he looked into the distance sure enough there he was charging at him horns down and hands outstreched percy uncapped riptide and held his sword straight so it's point was facing inbetween it's horns and before long it was only dust in the wind. That was way too easy percy thought then he feels something poking at his neck then he heard a voice "don't move a muscle" he answered "ok but what do you want with me and you can't kill me I've got the curse of Achilles" their awnser "well find it eventually" "what do you mean we?" "I mean theirs 6 of us and we have many swords" "doesn't matter Athena's probably going to kill me anyway I am her daughter's boyfriend so yea Athena's going to be really angry when I see her next" this made his captors really confused because they next asked "whose Athena?" my answer "the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom duh" then I it was my turn to get confused "you mean Minerva?" I was really confused along with my captors so I said "look do you know a wolf called lupa" I thought I struck something cause I felt the sword dig in and then go flying away I heard a collective gasp some then said a different voice a girls voice this time said "he wasn't bluffing about how he has got the curse of Achilles" I took my chance and spun around and reversed the situation I took hold of my original captor and held my sword at his throat and told his teammates "one more step and he dies and if you don't tell me what's going on here he dies and I know he's a demigod cause I'm one too so I'm not bluffing when I say I'll kill him if you don't do what I say" a tough looking boy who I guessed was a child of Ares said " my name is bobby I'm a child of mars we are roman campers we are in search for our leader Jason when we saw you take down that minotaur and snuck up on you and here we are your sword at our friends throat and me explaining now who are you and yes we will take you back to our camp but you will have to prove yourself when you get there ok?" I answered "ok and my name is Percy Jackson I am a son of Poseidon or Neptune in your case and I killed coronus in the titan war now take me to your camp but I'll still hold your friend captive in case you try anything ok?" they all agreed to this and led me to their camp which was apparently in sanFrancisco and apparently they were heading that way so I was taking them out of the way to get to their camp eventually it was night and I slept though it wasn't pleasant dreams until the end when Athena appeared and told me she wasn't going to kill me cause she knew it wasn't my fault I had to abandon annabeth and that annabeth yelled at Hera and that she did too for making her sad and taking me her fiancé away from her though it still sucked I couldn't be there in person to give her that ring I had Aphrodite make Hephaestus make it for me since we her new favorite couple since Helen and Paris from the Trojan war but still at least Athena won't kill me and that her and my farther have said sorry for their quarrel about the city of Athens when my farther lost a competition on who to name the city after how posiden made a salt water spring and Athena made a olive tree and the people of Athens liked Athena's olive tree better then Poseidon's salt water spring but annabeth is my fiancé and nothing can change that unless of course I died or lost my memory but apparently Hera promised not to do that but I don't trust her since she crushed my friend thalia's legs when she accidentally had her statue fall anyway atleast I know I don't have to fear Athena killing me anymore. Though I still have terrible nightmares of luke(kronos) coming back and killing annabeth I hope annabeth is trying to look for me.


	3. authors note

sorry guys but i'm discontinuing this story for 2 reasons

1) i have no more ideas i have just run out of ideas for this story.

2) the actual story has been realeased so yea

but if you actualy liked the story tell me and review or pm me i don't care which but only if you want me to continue and you are willing to help


	4. Chapter 4

hi after how long has it been what 1-2 years sorry about that i just got distracted with school work and assignments so i just didn't have time to write and also I've had massive cases of writers block and well yea I just couldn't write I'm also gonna work on my gramma as I know that's what got rid of my very few readers so untill that time when i get more ideas and post them see you all later


End file.
